Opposites Attract
by SassyJ
Summary: What might have happened if a certain Mossad mole had taken it into his head to do a little more research on Team Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

He put out a hand and lightly traced a fingertip down her back. "I can't believe we just did that." She said, curious to find that she didn't regret a second of it.

She turned, placing her hands either side of his head she leaned in closer. "I should hate you."

He smiled, mischief danced in his beautiful brown eyes. "But you don't."

The answering spark in the clear green eyes looking down into his told him everything he needed to know.

"There's no need to sound so cocky about it." The words might have sounded a little grudging, but the tone was light and teasing. His hands went to her waist and he encouraged her a little closer.

"When they find out about us... there will be trouble." He warned.

"I know." She leaned closer, his hands caressed her back. "You should end up in chains and an orange jumpsuit."

His arms locked around her tight as he pulled her hard up against him. "I don't care. Give me a memory to take with me." He gasped as her hand edged downwards, he tried to savour each sensation, but then there was only the short flight into ecstasy.

...ooo0ooo...

It was his curiosity which got him into this in the first place. He regretted nothing, even though first contact had been extremely painful.

After Gibbs' bullet smashed into his chest, the bullet and the energy absorbed by the vest he was wearing, he made good his escape in the confusion. Breaking free, he ran all the way to his motorcycle.

He ran through the day's events in his head as he pushed the Ducati hard. Wondering about the absent Abby, the Goth who was scared of autopsy. _Sleeping in a coffin_. He found himself wondering what she looked like. And the little devil that drove him whispered in his ear.

It was stupid, and dangerous, and against all orders, but he knew he was going back to see for himself. To wonder at this strange being, who could sleep in a coffin, yet fear a room. If Caitlyn or Gibbs caught him they would shoot him on sight.

He found a very dark corner, in the shade of a building and waited. It was very late, there were only a few cars left in the lot. He'd quietly scanned them and then he had seen it. And known instantly that it had to be hers. He settled to watch.

A street door opened opposite, and for a second he almost flinched as light bathed the lot, then she stepped forward and the door closed.

He knew it was her. It had to be, no one else would have a spider web tattoo on the side of her neck. He stared, almost transfixed.

She was tall, with very long legs, the platform boots she wore boosted her height, and he imagined that if they were face to face, they would also be eye to eye. Equals. Something about that appealed to him. As she moved closer, he realised that she was beautiful, heart shaped face, long black hair, neatly caught into two plaits, crisp white shirt over very short red pleated kilt, the apparent demureness of the outfit overridden by the brevity of the hemline.

She unlocked her car, got in and drove away. While he sat in the shadows and berated himself for his own foolishness. Even though he knew he was going to see her again.

It would have been he fourth or fifth time he waited in the shadows that he made up his mind to take the risk of following her.

He knew his behaviour was stupid and risk-seeking, but he couldn't stop himself. So he began following her. Absorbing the details of her extraordinary life outside of the office.

Part of him wanted more. Contact. Seduction... he wasn't sure what. He just had to get closer.

It was pouring with rain, and she scurried to the car, very late. Burst pipe at her place, she was spending the night at the convent. She turned the key and headed out. Just lately, well she couldn't be certain, but she thought she was being followed. Curiously, it didn't seem like a threat.

He followed behind. Sometimes several cars back, sometimes almost riding her fender.

It was cold, he was soaked, rain had found its way inside his jacket and this was madness. They drew up at a set of lights and he sat there, fuming at his own foolish desire.

The motorcycle was back there as she glanced up in the rear view mirror. Abby's lips firmed themselves into a thin line, and she leaned forward a little. Foot ready on the accelerator, she would beat him away from the lights and circle the block. Enough of this game.

He was going home, he would dodge around her and leave her standing. Perhaps wondering who he was and where he came from. He revv'd up.

The lights changed.

He opened the throttle, and began his swift, flashy manoeuvre around her car, as her foot went down hard on the accelerator.

The Beetle leapt forward, clipping the back tyre of the motorcycle, he fought to correct, but the road was too wet and the added momentum of the car's weight pushed the rear wheel out sideways. He had a moment to know that this was going to hurt, and then he was down. Instinctively he let go as he and the machine fell together, and then he was rolling, until he smacked into the curbstone.

She braked hard. _Oh mi god, no!_ She fumbled for the door handle, and almost fell out into the rain. He was lying on his back in the gutter, the rainwater washing down his body.

The stars began to clear, and he looked up. The convent. They were literally right outside the convent doors. He was flat on his back in the gutter outside a convent. His head was swimming, and his right hand side was hurting, shoulder, elbow, forearm, ribs, hip, thigh, knee and ankle. Mentally he tried to check himself out. He was finding it difficult to concentrate, but fairly certain that he had no broken bones.

She was crouched over him. Words tumbling out. He fumbled for his chin strap with his left hand, and pulled his helmet off.

Abby's babble cut off in mid-flow. "YOU!" She said in accents of loathing and confusion.

Dimly aware that the door to the convent had opened, Ari Haswari stared up at the shocked and slightly wrathful young woman staring down at him. He was soaked to the skin, starting to shiver with a mixture of cold and shock, but something about the peculiar nature of the situation tickled his sense of humour. Ari put his head back and started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

He had scared her half to death, she had thought she had killed him, and now he was laughing at her. Abby's eyes flashed, and she recoiled a little, as he started to sit up.

"You...!" She hissed between clenched teeth, as he continued to grin at her confusion and distress. "Ooooh!" She made an infuriated noise in the back of her throat, and swatted him hard with the flat of her hand.

Ari knew he had to get a hold of the situation quickly, or someone would call the police and an ambulance, and he really couldn't take that risk. But the jolt of pain that shot through his shoulder and elbow at her blow made him turn white and catch his breath. He put his left hand up to shield his right arm, and breathed deeply through his nose, slowly the mists cleared and he became aware that an elderly nun was kneeling on the sidewalk next to him.

Quietly but firmly he declined an ambulance, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Abby was looking slightly guilt stricken, he knew he could just about get away with the sympathy vote. Awkwardly, he began to get to his feet, which was when he noticed that he had something of a problem with his knee too. He tried to take a step, and cried out as his knee buckled.

"Ari!" She couldn't help it, she should hate him, but Abby couldn't stand to see people suffer, and since she had caused his injury. Abby swooped.

A detached part of his mind noted that he was right. Her boots put her exactly on his eye level. Her arm around his waist was strong, yet gentle, and it wasn't just the aches in his body that were making his head swim. He had a job to do, but he was distracted by this beautiful woman.

Suddenly his whole being was focused on Abigail Sciuto.

Abby sighed, she should be calling Gibbs, and the FBI. Even Kate. Someone who hated Ari Haswari enough to take him down properly.

She couldn't stand there, with her arm around him, and then turn him in. He was in pain, and she just couldn't do it. With Sister Agnetha on one side, and Abby on the other, he made very slow and painful progress into the Convent.

Ari knew he hadn't done any really major damage, but his knee was swelling and it was difficult to walk even with help. It didn't matter how much he told himself that he was now in a very dangerous situation, Abby's arm was round him, Abby's beautiful body was pressed up against him and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Even the aches and pains from his knee and arm couldn't quench the desire he felt at her touch.

He hadn't paid much attention to where they were going, being too caught up in his desire for Abby. So he was surprised when they came to a halt.

"Sit." Abby looked slightly annoyed, and he eased himself into a position to sit on the bed. He started to peel his soaked jacket off, noticing the tears in the sleeve, as Abby knelt to unlace his boots. She pried the left boot off, and hesitated.

"Are you ready?"

Confused, Ari nodded. _Ready?_

"This is going to hurt." He nodded, he knew that.

Abby took a grip on his right boot, and pulled. Which was the moment that Ari realised that the word _hurt_ did not come close. The approximate estimate was 40,000 volts searing through his right knee. He cried out in shock and pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Her arms were around him and he leaned into her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, trying to ride out the pains that were shooting through his leg. Her hand was gently stroking the back of his neck and she was whispering gentle soothing nonsense.

He didn't care if it was dangerous, he was already being asked to risk his life, just once he wanted out of this game. Have a few short hours where he could be Ari Haswari, without Mossad, without Al-Qaeda.

Abby helped him pull his torn tee shirt off, his shoulder, upper arm and elbow were scraped and bloody, dirt ground into the wounds. Easing his torn leathers down she noted more scrapes, and a badly swollen knee. She put a hand on his undamaged shoulder, "lie back."

Obligingly, Ari eased himself down on the bed, and groaned as she lifted his legs to help him stretch out. "Ari?"

"It's nothing."

She picked up the bowl of warm water, and the clean cloth that the Sisters had so thoughtfully provided. Rinsed the cloth, and started to bathe the grit out of his scrapes. He tried to bite his lower lip and pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Ow."

"I thought it was nothing." She was trying to lighten the mood, but there was concern in her eyes and he lost himself in the clear green depths. The look on her face was for him, and he forgot the flippant, flirty remark he was going to make.

Abby stared back.

It was a little like accidently zapping yourself with a faulty wire, she could feel the energy crackling between them. She squeezed out the cloth and pressed it against a particularly large, deep scrape on his upper arm.

In an unguarded moment Ari flinched. "Ow."

"Stop being such a big baby." Abby tried to cover her confusion with a glib remark.

"That hurts."

She gently squeezed the soaked cloth again, allowing the water to trickle over the scrapes. There was a particularly large bit of grit caught in the edge of the wound and she applied a little pressure.

"OW!"

She dropped the cloth in the bowl and turned to him. "What doesn't hurt?"

He caught the teasing note in her voice, and the warmth in her eyes, transfixed, his brain was telling him he needed to get out of there; his heart was saying _play along_. He held up his hand, and waggled his little finger at her. "This."

Abby took his hand, his fingers trembled slightly, _anticipation..._ Abby smiled and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of his little finger.

Ari nearly jumped out of his skin at her bold response. She was so different from the women he normally associated with. Beautiful and fearless, a winning combination as far as he was concerned.

He sat up, ignoring all the twinges from his right side. They were almost nose to nose, he still had hold of her hand.

He closed the distance between them. His lips met hers.


	3. Chapter 3

He had never intended to kiss her that first night. The scrapes and bruises all down his right side ached like the devil. He had far more pressing problems than a dalliance with a woman who was supposedly his enemy.

Abby did not feel like an enemy, or someone he wanted a mere dalliance with. Kissing her felt like the most natural thing in the world. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, her arms went around his neck and they explored each other thoroughly.

They were both too into it to stop, Abby's hands moved of their own volition down his body as his fingers found their way under her top and moved across her silky smooth skin. Abby's fingers traced a featherlight pattern across his skin and he gasped as she touched a sensitive spot.

Abby eased back a fraction. "We're in a convent." She swallowed, "it's late... And I just knocked you off your motorbike." Her fingertips slid over his stomach, brushing the sensitive spot again as her lips met his.

He was beyond thinking about anything except Abby, but some kind of response seemed necessary, "I know" he whispered, before words became completely redundant.

...ooo0ooo...

His knee was a mess; swollen, painful, a swift self-assessment told him that it was possibly a torn ligament and certainly at the very least, deep bruising. Keeping his other bruises and scrapes undercover wasn't a problem, he wore long sleeved tee shirts over his jeans which more than covered the damage. But faking everything okay for the benefit of his 'team' was hard work, walking normally was a struggle.

Acquiring another motorbike was his first priority. The red one was almost a write-off but he couldn't afford to have it found. Disposing of it wasn't that difficult. And he soon found another red one almost an exact match.

_Abby. _He just couldn't get her out of his head.

That first morning, waking up next to her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But they agreed to go their separate ways. They would say nothing about the accident. It would be fine. They would go back to being on the opposite sides of the fence.

He would never follow her again.

Two days later, he was sitting astride his new motorbike in the shadows twenty feet from her parked car. The door opened and she stepped into the street. Walked over to her car. Unlocked the door.

Then she looked up. He was in the shadow of the building, in a dark unlit corner, but he knew she could see him. She smiled, and he knew he would follow her.

He trailed after her. It was madness, he knew it, as he rode behind her. They made a couple of loops back on themselves, and in spite of his musings on the insanity of his obsession, he was impressed. She was checking that they were alone.

She pulled into a parking bay in front of a small apartment complex, and he followed, there was a side gate which she unlocked and he pushed the motorbike into the narrow space between some flower pots.

Moments later they were standing in her tiny kitchen. Abby turned, the smile on her face was all the invitation he needed.

Ari pulled her into his arms.

...ooo0ooo...

He was lying next to her, in a coffin. He lay on his back, and stared up at the ceiling, his arm around her, holding her close against him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said in a conversational sort of way. His lips twitched a little.

"No. We shouldn't."

"This is insane."

He rolled onto his side to face her. "Yet here we are."

Her hand gently stroked his cheek. Eyes suddenly serious. "Ari, you know this can only end badly."

"I should leave you." He started to sit up, but the very real distress in her expression stopped him. He eased back down and pulled her into his arms.

"Abby..."

"I know." She pouted a little, and he almost smiled at her little girl lost look. "I know this is all wrong, and I should hate you, but I don't and..." she paused as though a little confused.

"If we're caught..." he didn't finish the statement. He didn't need to.

She stared at him intently. "What if your people get suspicious? Won't they want to kill you?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Don't they expect you to be wherever?"

He rolled then, pulling her beneath him. Hands either side of her, supporting the bulk of his weight on his forearms. "I'm like the vampire..." he grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "they do not know where I sleep."

Abby twinkled, "just as well really." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

...ooo0ooo...

It was all wrong, this relationship, but he was starting to believe it. He was falling in love with Abby. Keeping his love a secret was becoming more and more difficult.

He hated what he was doing. He liked to push it, take risks. Risks were the only things that made the game even partially tolerable. Taking chances was his way of pushing back at his father. The man who made him what he was.

Now he had something to fight for. Something worth living for. It was getting harder and harder to be what his father wanted, to do the things he had to do. He genuinely regretted shooting Dr Mallard's assistant, but it was better than the option which he had been issued with.

He didn't want to maintain his cover. He wanted out, a real chance at a real life, away from all the killing and endless subterfuge.

...ooo0ooo...

She was in love with him. Abby drained her second Caf-Pow of the day, and sighed a little. Ari was so different from what she had expected, she hadn't meant to fall in love with him.

She found it so hard to hear the things that were said about him.

He came to her every night. Sometimes he was already in her apartment when she got home. Sometimes he was late, and she would sit with her pda in her hands, turning it over and over nervously. Though why she should do this confused her. The necklace he gave her had become her favourite. In moments of tension, when she was sure he had been caught and was even then on his way to Gitmo in chains, she would touch the pendant. It calmed her.

Then he would arrive, and she would fly into his arms. And they would make love over and over.

She loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

None of the day had gone how he had wanted it to. He hated what he had been ordered to do, he didn't want to involve Kate and the flash of pure rage he felt when he saw what that idiot had done to her, nearly translated itself into a shot through the head for the arrogant fool.

Fortunately, his distraction from that purpose came in the form of standing between Kate and his group, as she lashed out.

He coaxed her, he flirted with her. And he wondered if she could see that his heart wasn't in it. His heart was back in a small apartment, his soul bewitched by a beautiful pair of very candid green eyes and a generous loving heart.

He was sick of it all. The farm came off almost exactly as he planned, he revealed himself to be Mossad. He let Kate go. They walked away.

All perfect, in the gameplan. The exact opposite of what he was hoping for.

Gibbs wanted a meeting. Suddenly, Ari saw his chance. A way out. If he was too badly injured to continue, he would be forced out.

He went to the meeting. He knew Gibbs was unlikely to shoot him dead, but he knew the bullet was coming and knew it was going to hurt. He toyed with Gibbs, all the while waiting for the shot. The casual way Gibbs put the shot through his shoulder joint, "to help you convince Al Qaeda."

He lay on the floor in Autopsy, trying to catch his breath, as Gibbs walked away and left him. Ari put his head back and laughed, he had his exit strategy, but he had to get there first.

...ooo0ooo...

It wasn't the pain, or the blood loss specifically, his left arm was dangling, useless, by his side. He couldn't ride the motorbike. He had to take a chance on playing taxi tag... working his way across town. The wound was sapping his strength. He knew it was still bleeding as he stumbled down the alley between streets.

She hovered in her darkened kitchen, almost beside herself with worry. She knew he was likely to be injured. She knew Gibbs and felt very real pain that the two men who she had placed her love and faith in were so opposed to each other.

The furtive creak of the side gate opening nearly made her jump out of her skin and she yanked open the back door to her tiny little yard space.

He stepped over the threshold. It was raining and his clothes were soaked.

"Ari?" Abby took one look at the state of him, "oh my god..." He tried to take another step, as her arms closed around him, but his legs would not obey, and he fell to his knees.

His weight bore her to the floor. "Ari?" He was collapsed in her arms, desperately Abby patted his cheek, "come on... please... I can't do this by myself..."

She needed to get him into bed. Then she could do something about the wound in his shoulder. She debated how she was going to do it. The knock at her door startled her.

She eased Ari down to the floor, folding her jacket under his head. "I'll get rid of them..."

"Abby..." He tried to put his hand on her sleeve, gently she captured his hand and squeezed.

"It will be okay..."

She reached the door at the third knock, and pulled it open.

Gibbs stood there. For a second her heart jumped into her throat.

"Can I come in?"

Dumbly, Abby nodded and stepped aside.

There was no hiding. Ari saw her visitor and tried to sit up. Abby moved to support him, and they stared up at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked down at them both, and suddenly all the little questions in his mind had answers.

After he left Autopsy and headed to his car, Gibbs started to think. At first anger had carried him as far as the lot, but once in his car, something else took over. He got into his car and waited.

It wasn't long before a figure detached itself from the shadows and headed towards the street. Gibbs followed discreetly.

After half an hour Gibbs wondered at what was driving Haswari on. The man was stumbling between taxis. Shock must have set in, blood loss must have weakened him, yet something was driving him.

It was the last taxi when Gibbs realised that he knew where he was. For a moment fear tightened in his gut. _Not Abby._

He parked up, got out of his car... keeping to the shadows he followed Ari's painful wavering footsteps all the way to Abby's place. Ari headed straight to Abby's like he knew where he was going. And some doubts started to set into Gibbs' mind.

Something was way off beam here. Haswari had shown up to the meet, as Gibbs had predicted to Fornell. Haswari would not be able to resist. He'd taunted Gibbs, as Gibbs had thought he would. Gibbs had put the bullet through his shoulder as he planned. But Haswari had seemed to welcome it.

Then he had worked his way across town, instead of heading for the embassy as Gibbs had thought he would. Straight into the arms of Gibbs' forensic scientist.

_Oh Abby!_ Certain little signs clicked in Gibbs' brain as he knelt down next to them. Abby was trying to stem the bleeding from the wound in Ari's shoulder, Ari was trying, without much subtlety, to insinuate himself between Gibbs and Abby.

"How long, Abbs?" Gibbs enquiry was mild as his thoughts raced. _Signs..._ Abby had seemed happier than he had seen her for a while, there was obviously a man in her life. One that made her happy, although she kept very quiet about who it might be. So quiet that neither McGee nor DiNozzo had noticed.

"Four months," Ari glared defiantly at his nemesis.

Abby looked a little stricken and smiled ruefully at her boss.

_Dammit. I should be furious._ Gibbs mused irritably as he reached to help Ari to his feet. "Bedroom?" Abby put her arm around her lover's waist, and pointed.

"Through there."

There was something a little bizarre about helping his enemy to lie down in a coffin, he thought as he helped Abby pull Ari's jacket and shirt off, his boots, and pants. The shoulder was a mess, Abby brought the contents of her medicine cabinet as Gibbs worked to patch the wound he had made. Ari breathed deeply through his nose, and bit his lower lip in an effort not to cry out.

"You might want to just let it out." Gibbs said in a conversational sort of way. Ari stared at him and shook his head. Abby's hand holding Ari's tightly. Gibbs applied a few more strips of tape, which would have to hold until someone could do a better job.

"It would be pointless to fire you."

Abby glared, but under her fierce look, her eyes were scared. Gibbs sighed a little in irritation. "So, this was to escape the mission I take it." It was a statement, not a question.

Ari's dark eyes bored into Gibbs' blue ones. "Yes." He admitted reluctantly.

"And for the last four months, you two have been playing happy families."

Abby blushed a little, and nodded.

Gibbs rubbed a tired hand through his hair. "What happened to rule 12?"

"Well... technically, Ari isn't..."

"I know that Abbs."

She looked both furtive and elated at the same time. "And... there's more."

"There always is, Abbs."

Then he noticed the way they were looking at each other. "Oh no..." he shook his head in bemusement. "Not possible."

Abby nodded, and beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ari lay back on the pillows that Abby had tucked around him, trying to give some support to his wounded shoulder. It had been a couple of hours since Gibbs had caught them together, so far there had been no explosions, no angry rants, no ignominious and painful exit from Abby's life chained up like a wild animal.

In spite of his attempts to goad Gibbs, Ari had to admit that the man had surprised him. But he was weak and tired, in considerable pain which was getting worse, and it was all jumbled up in his mind.

A low murmuring of voices and Abby's gentle hand stroking his forehead, and he realised he had succumbed to exhaustion already. Hands touched his shoulder, he turned his head to look. Dr Mallard had expressed his desire to perform an autopsy on Ari's remains, but somehow Ari knew he was in safe hands. It was too hard to keep it all straight in his head. Abby's hand was holding his, Ari looked up at her, and gave in.

...ooo0ooo...

Watching Ducky dig a bullet out of Ari's shoulder was quite enough for Abby. Gibbs had to take over. Abby headed for the kitchen, and started to make coffee, and food. If she could keep herself busy, she could stop imagining the pain that Ari must have felt, how betrayed Gibbs would be feeling, Ducky's confusion and disappointment. But it wasn't as though someone had showed her a picture with _this is your enemy_ inscribed upon it.

She looked down at the knife and the vegetables and the board in front of her. Perhaps if she chopped really slowly, she wouldn't see Ducky's instruments probing for the bullet. She wouldn't feel Ari's weight in her arms, as he collapsed, physically incapable of taking another step.

Ari. _The father of her unborn child_. It sounded strange, and good at the same time. She had thought they were just having fun. That this odd relationship had begun out of desire and would burn itself out.

What she knew of the man who shared her bed, and loved her passionately, was very different Kate's accounts. With her, Ari had nothing to prove, nothing to defend, no secrets to keep. He could be himself. Free to love. And he did. He didn't need to tell her, he showed her in a hundred different ways.

But they were _not_ free. Ari could be sent to Gitmo. She could lose her job. Their child might be forced to grow up without his or her father. Even now, he could die, he'd lost so much blood trying to get to her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she could lose him, and that hurt, because she loved him.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, and she buried her face in his broad shoulder. "It will be alright, Abbs."

"How do you know that, Gibbs." She sniffed and gulped.

He eased back a little, and cupped her chin with his hand. "You love him, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded.

"And he's the father of your child."

She nodded again, sniffing.

"Oh, Abbs." It came out as a sigh.

"I know, but... he's different with me."

"You want me to save him from himself."

She nodded, and leaned into him again as he hugged her close. The sound of a throat being cleared behind them. Abby's knees were trembling as she looked over Gibbs' shoulder.

"I got the bullet." Ducky looked tired and a little grim, "and with extreme care, the patient can be considered out of immediate danger. But..." as Abby was about to surge towards him, "he should be in Bethesda, he will need careful nursing for several days."

Abby surged, and Ducky found his arms full of tearful, smiling Goth. He patted her back soothingly. "Abigail, my dear..." he paused for breath, "There's no need to..."

...ooo0ooo...

She changed into her long Victorian nightgown, and slid quietly into her coffin beside him. He was sleeping peacefully now, Ducky's extraction of Gibbs' bullet had taken a lot out of him. He seemed to sense her and moved a little, trying to get closer. Abby smiled and eased gently down as close as she could get. She wrapped her arm very gently across his stomach. Ari smiled in his sleep as her lips brushed his cheek.

Ari wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to worry Abby, so he kept his eyes closed. His shoulder ached too much for sleep. They were not free and clear yet, Eli David could still come after them, Ari wanted to ensure his love was provided for, and their child, in case things went to hell.

He knew Gibbs had taken up residence on the sofa; from time to time he could hear the sounds of creaking springs. He would ask Gibbs in the morning. If he was forced to leave and unable to return for whatever reason, he wanted to ensure her future and the future of his child.


	6. Chapter 6

Ari picked up the bowl of fruit and headed back to bed, it was the morning of the fourth day and he was determined to do some things for himself. Although walking as far as the kitchen made him feel light-headed, and his knees threatened to fold up on him at any moment.

For the first three days after being shot and having Dr Mallard dig the bullet out of his shoulder, he had woken feeling weak and exhausted.

The first morning he had felt more sick and sorry than he had ever felt in his life. Even the tiniest movement was excruciatingly painful. He mostly slept on the first day, every time he woke, hungry or thirsty, Abby was there. If he had loved her before, he adored her now.

Until Abby he had never allowed himself to believe that real love would be part of his life.

He put the bowl down and eased cautiously into bed, closing his eyes he leaned back and waited for the heated throbbing in his shoulder to slow down a little. He was running a fever, he could barely walk from the bed to the bathroom without pauses, and if anything happened he could not protect Abby.

His left arm was still immobilized to his body, everything hurt so much, but when he could tear himself away from his aches and pains, there was a spectre looming over their future.

Eli David. His father.

_No man could be less deserving of that title._ Ari silently vowed he would never be the cold, uncaring, manipulative bastard his own father was. Their child would know only love.

He closed his eyes, the painkillers had mostly worn off, and the throbbing of his shoulder was not banking down at all. He had planned to try and wean himself off the painkillers a little, but this was too much. Stubbornly, he persisted, if he just lay still the pain would ease and he could miss out the 11am dose.

He had convinced Abby that he would be fine, that he would see her after work and that he would stay in bed and rest, and not try to do too much. She had laid the back of her hand against his forehead and tried to protest that he was far from fine, and that he shouldn't be alone. He pulled doctor rank on her, and very reluctantly she agreed that he _probably_ knew what he was doing.

He had regretted his impulse the moment the door had clicked shut behind her, but Abby needed the normality of work and he had to do what was right for his love.

A tiny furtive sound. Perhaps Abby coming in to check on him, he kept his eyes closed, hoping to convince her that he was sleeping.

Something ice-cold brushed his temple. "Tell me why I should not blow your brains out, right now?" The low voice hissed.

"Ziva." Ari opened his eyes and stared up into his half-sister's face. "I..." He moved to sit up, and something like the forty thousand volts seared through his shoulder. Vaguely he was aware of his sister calling his name as blessed oblivion claimed him.

The sound of hushed voices roused him, and a gentle hand was stroking his head. He opened his eyes to find he was resting in his lover's arms. He tuned in to her voice, she was firmly defending him. Arguing with his sister.

...ooo0ooo...

Abby cradled her lover in her arms protectively. The self-possessed young woman sitting opposite her had come with orders to kill Ari if necessary. That this young woman was his own sister was beyond Abby's comprehension.

She looked down at Ari, he was still weak and hurting. She had arrived home to find Ziva bending over her brother, anxiously trying to wake him. One glance at the painkillers she had left out for him told Abby that he was trying to tough it out.

When she realised why Ziva was there, Abby's one thought was to protect Ari.

"He will have to go back. Fulfil his mission." Ziva said with certainty.

Abby stared at Ziva in horror. "He's too sick, he can't."

"He will recover. If he comes with me now, no further action will be taken."

Abby bent over her lover. "He won't make it."

Ari tried to pull himself together. He had to protect Abby. He tried to sit up, but the pain nearly made him pass out again. "If I go with you now, you will leave Abby alone."

He couldn't bear the tears in her eyes. So he kept his gaze on Ziva's face.

...ooo0ooo...

She could see it in his eyes, in his body language and expression. Her brother was in love with the American woman. It did not take a genius to work out that there was something more between them.

Whatever her brother might have been bred and trained for, his love for this woman changed the game.

Ziva watched them. He was in a lot of pain. The woman he called Abby, was tearful and distressed, he was trying to calm her, but it did not fool Ziva for a moment. His heart was in his eyes, it was tearing him apart to leave her.

She watched them hold each other close, the tender way he gathered her against him and knew she could not do it. Whatever the mission, he was injured, he could not continue. She thought of all the times she had wished her father notice her with approval, and how they had both been used. She thought of her little sister, long dead, and her father's indifference to the siblings' loss. The things they had both been put through.

Now Ari had a chance at happiness. She could not take that away from him.

He was holding Abby against him as though he couldn't bear to let her go. She had one arm around his waist supporting him, and the other wrapped round his neck.

"No." Ziva said firmly.

They turned to stare at her. She shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "No... I cannot." She offered by way of an explanation.

Abby surged towards the young woman, crying with relief as she hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

They stared at the screen, Abby's fingers clutched Ari's hand tightly as the shadowy picture took shape. Ari stared at the little grainy picture as he held his lover's hand, everything in the world he loved and wanted were right there with him. It might be an illusion, but he felt at peace.

He raised her hand to his lips, "will you marry me?" he whispered as he gently kissed her fingers.

Abby's heart almost stood still, and she gazed at him in disbelief. Seeing the sincerity, the honesty, the love in his eyes, she nodded slowly. Watched a tear trace its way down his cheek, then she was in his arms, their lips met and very little else mattered.

...ooo0ooo...

He had never felt nervous like this. Even walking into situations that could get him killed, he felt exhilarated. Now, he had to squeeze his hands into fists to stop his fingers trembling.

Having taken the momentous decision, they decided to make it as quick as possible. As soon as his shoulder was mostly healed and he had the use of his arm again. No fancy trimmings for them. All they needed was each other.

Now it was Zero Hour. They were outside the registrar's office and he had an attack of nerves.

Abby turned to face him. "Ari?"

He swallowed. "Abigail." He took her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." One simple word. Her clear direct gaze. Eyes on a level with his. His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly the nerves were gone. He squeezed her hand.

"Let's do it."

A polite cough behind them, "Going somewhere?" said a voice in a conversational sort of way.

"Gibbs!" Abby launched herself at him.

He gathered her close, squeezing her tight. "Did you really think I would let you two sneak off like this?"

She shook her head.

"Besides... you have to have witnesses."

Abby let go of Gibbs and spun round. "Ducky!" She surged towards him.

"Abigail... there's no need to strangle me." Ducky tried to contain her enthusiasm.

...ooo0ooo...

Gibbs stood behind them and watched as Ari Haswari and Abigail Sciuto became husband and wife. His own feelings were mixed, but when the brief ceremony was over, and Ari tenderly gathered his new wife into his arms, Gibbs had the sudden sense of rightness.

Whatever he felt about Abby's choice, they clearly loved each other; and for Abby's sake, and the sake of her unborn child, he could put his feelings aside for the man she had married. Quite what Kate, DiNozzo and McGee would say, was a problem he would tackle when the subject arose.

They were not out of the woods yet.

Something about Haswari had set a few bells ringing in the back of Gibbs' mind. A shadow of memory, another man, long ago. Another time, another place. Another Israeli.

The shadow of Eli David was there. Something in the way Haswari carried himself, a certain trick of expression, suggested the older man.

Gibbs thought back to what he knew about Eli David. _Deputy Director of Mossad_. No actual proof of course, just Gibbs' gut. _Ari Haswari was David's son_.

...ooo0ooo...

Abby lay back in the bath with a little difficulty. She only had a couple of weeks to go and she felt huge. Now lying in the warm water she watched soap bounce as the baby kicked. A hand reached down and retrieved the soap, Abby smiled and closed her eyes. "When did you get in?"

"Just now." Ari rubbed the soap on the washcloth and gently trailed it across her bump. "How was your day?"

Abby wriggled a little. "Slow... and a bit... awkward."

Ari bent a little closer and gently kissed her forehead. "Tim?" He asked quietly.

Abby nodded. "He's trying. He really is... he just..." She sat up.

Ari reached in and slid his arms around his wife, ignoring the clammy feeling as his tee shirt was soaked. Abby buried her face in her husband's shoulder and gave in to her feelings.

He reached out with his free hand and pulled the plug on the bath, altering his grip, he slid his arm under her knees, and lifted her up. Abby leaned in and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Whatever anyone said or thought, Ari treated her like a princess.

He scooped her up, pausing only to grab a large fluffy towel. He sat on the edge of their bed with her still in his arms, and wrapped the towel around her. Abby drifted peacefully as he dried the remaining water from her body.

He slipped her long Victorian nightdress over her head and Abby put her arms up, into the sleeves. He held the covers up as she slid into bed.

Abby cuddled under the covers and watched her husband as he shed his clothes, pulling on a pair pyjama pants before heading to the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she waited.

Ari would return in a moment. Tray piled high with good things, her tea with ginger, fruit, a mix of tasty things to tempt her appetite. Some fragrant oil which he would warm gently over a candle. Then he would gently massage her, working out all the kinks. When she was warm, well fed and content, she would cuddle into his arms, put her head down on his shoulder and he would read to her.

Abby sighed. Tim was having a hard time adjusting. Ari was unfailingly gentle, supportive and understanding and she loved him.

He re-appeared in the doorway bearing a large tray which he set down on the bedside dresser. Abby smiled invitingly and held out her arms. Ari slid in beside her. "I love you." He said as he gathered her close.


End file.
